


Between the Pages

by BattlingBard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book Club AU, F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattlingBard/pseuds/BattlingBard
Summary: Kara and Lena are great friends. Little do they know, their maternal figures are about to bond over a certain book written with Kara's feelings as inspiration.Book Club AU





	Between the Pages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGrimLlama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrimLlama/gifts).



> Post from Tumblr: Starring Lillian, Eliza, Alura and Cat all getting hot and bothered, not with 50 shades of abuse but with the latest erotic thriller written by a mystery author who turns out to be Kara using her undeclared love for Lena as her inspiration for the lead character in the book. They never find out that their daughters are involved at all but Alex does and swears off reading anything written by her sister ever again. Sam tortures her by reciting the spiciest scenes out loud whenever the mood strikes.  
> https://72gert.tumblr.com/post/177610395672/the-book-club-au  
> Post season two. Changes to canon: Lillian is fully exonerated of all crimes after “helping” with the lead poisoning, no Kara/Mon-El relationship, Mon-El’s parents just try to outright attack Earth instead of all the relationship drama being at the core of it, Cat comes back to National City permanently. The whole Sam/Reign thing happened, but happened differently. Basically this takes place after an alternative season three storyline where Lena does buy CatCo, Cat becomes a bit of a mentor to her in the time-being and is passive aggressive toward Lillian, Lillian is living at the Luthor mansion under house arrest basically with all her money and occasionally bothering Lena (not in a criminal way though), James/Lena were never even a possibility cause Lena is a lesbian, Kara is pan, Alex and Sam grow close after they save her, Eliza comes back after they find out about Argo, Alura is semi guilted into coming back to Earth for a while after they clean up the Worldkiller mess.   
> So basically everyone is hanging around National City or a nearby area, so they can show up without this having to be too much of an AU. Also let’s say the reveal happened and wasn’t awful.

_ Neither of them speak, feeling the growing tension sizzle around them. With a desk between them, the two women stare at each other unflinchingly.  _

_ It’s Ella that breaks the silence. _

_ “I thought I made it clear that I wanted to spend my last month in office without having to see you.” She crosses her arms over her chest, raising a single eyebrow at the woman standing across from her. _

_ Clara takes a deep breath as she stands straighter, pressing her palms against her thighs. “We need to talk.” Ella stays unmoving. “Please.” _

_ “I don’t have anything to say to you.” Ella raises her chin. “Can you even give me a single reason not to call security.” _

_ “Because we both know the president calling security on her Managing Director of CEQ would not look good for either of us.” Clara’s takes advantage of Ella’s slight surprise at the immediate response from her and takes a step closer, placing her hands on top of the desk. “You haven’t even looked at me since elections.” _

_ “And whose fault is that?” The words have an unconcealed bite to them. _

_ She softens her voice. “Ella -” _

_ “No.” Holding up a hand, Ella glares into Clara’s eyes with a mixture of hurt and anger. “That’s not fair to me.” She shakes her head as she closes her eyes, finally breaking eye contact. “We just have one month left.” Her head drops down for a moment, and she crosses her arms tightly over her chest before looking back up at Clara. “Can you just let me get through this,” her voice cracks slightly, “please?” _

* * *

 

The elevator doors slide open on the top floor of CatCo before two women step out, wearing matching smiles as they laugh over something said. It’s not an unfamiliar site for the people in the bullpen as the women walk side-by-side toward the office on the far side. 

“Good morning, Miss Luthor,” Eve smiles at them as they pass her desk. “Kara.”

Kara beams at her best friend’s assistant. “Hi, Eve. Hope you had a good weekend!”

Eve watches Kara and Lena disappear into Lena’s office. “Not as good as yours, I’m sure.” Eve grins down at her tablet, unaware of the superhearing and Kara nearly tripping over her own feet.

“Are you okay?” Lena stops behind her desk, raising an eyebrow at Kara.

“Yup!” Kara smiles and adjusts the strap of her purse on her shoulder, refusing to acknowledge that she almost fell as they stand across the desk from each other. 

Lena’s lips twitch, threatening to break out into a smile, but she lets the subject drop. “Meet for lunch later?” 

“Actually,” Kara winces in apology, “Eliza just got back from Midvale, and Alex and I are taking her and my mom to lunch.” She looks down as she fidgets with her fingers. “I don’t want Eliza and Alex to feel like I’m just going to replace them while my mom is here.”

“Kara,” Lena’s voice is soft and caring, “they all love you.” She smiles when Kara meets her eyes. “And I’m sure after 15 years of thinking you would never see your mother again, Alex and Eliza are completely understanding of you wanting to spend time with her while she’s here.” She sighs, and Lena is the one to look down this time. “I just wish I could make it easier for you two to -”

“Lena. Stop.” Kara’s voice takes on a no nonsense tone, preparing to make an argument she’s had several times. “If it weren’t for you, I would have had to say ‘goodbye’ again.” She smiles and lets some of her love for Lena show. “Because of you, I’m getting to reconnect with my mom that I lost for 16 years without having to lose everyone that means anything to me on Earth.” She has to shake her head to keep from getting lost in thinking about having to make that choice, chuckling in nervousness at making their morning heavier than she intended. 

“Okay, okay.” Holding up a hand, Lena looks into Kara’s eyes with a mixture of compassion and understanding. “Point taken.” She shakes her head fondly, breaking eye contact for a moment to move past the rough subject. “I have a meeting soon, and Snapper has passed by twice.” She smirks with a raised eyebrow. “My guess is you have until you step out of my office before he’s calling for you.” At the slight look of impending doom and exasperation on Kara’s face, Lena can’t help but chuckle. 

Kara attempts to maintain an offended expression, but it swiftly dissolves into a soft smile. She watches Lena sit down at her desk, and her smile turns shy. “Do you - Would you be willing to turn your lunch offer into a dinner da - offer?” She begins to move her hands as she speaks. “We could watch a movie and order in.”

Lena sends Kara a bright smile. “I think I can manage that for my favorite person.”

Biting her lip, Kara bounces on the balls of her feet a few times. “Great!” A knocking draws both of their eyes to the door. 

Eve sends an apologetic smile at them. “I just wanted to let you know that your meeting is in five minutes, and everyone is in the conference room already.”

“Thank you, Miss Teschmacher.” Lena smiles at her assistant, who leaves when the CEO’s attention returns to Kara.

“Guess that’s my cue.” With a wave, Kara begins walking backward toward the door. “Text me.”

“Of course.” Lena smiles with her own wave before Kara finally turns to leave.

* * *

 

“I better be heading back.” Alex smiles apologetically at everyone at the table before turning back to her mother. “Are you sure you don’t want to come to the DEO with me?”

Eliza pats her daughter’s hand. “Not today.” She smiles at her before turning to the rest of the table. “Alura and I actually have plans?”

“You do?” Kara and Alex ask at the same time.

“Eliza thought it necessary that I experience activities ideal for women between the ages of 45 and 60,” Alura answers.

Alex chokes on her water at the mildly affronted expression on Eliza’s face. Kara jumps into the conversation before Alex or Eliza are forced to come up with a response. “You’re having a ladies’ day?” Kara smiles brightly at her mom, hoping to keep her from noticing Alex and Eliza exchanging knowing expressions. 

“Yes. That is what she called it.” Alura nods. 

“There’s a book store I would really like to check out. Cat Grant recently put out a list of book recommendations for powerful women,” Eliza adds.

Kara is genuinely surprised. “Really? Since when do you follow Cat Grant?”

“Since you started working there.”

“You two have fun,” Alex interjects as she scoots back in her chair. “Let me know if you think I’d like any of them.” She stands and gives her mom a one-armed hug. “I’ll talk to you later.” 

They share their goodbyes with Alex. Not too long after, the remaining three women are standing outside of the restaurant before going their separate ways. Kara hugs both women, taking full advantage of being able to squeeze her mother as hard as she can.

“I’ll see you both tomorrow.” Kara meets her mother’s eyes. “Are you sure you’re okay with me not staying at the DEO with you tonight?”

“Of course.” Alura places a hand on Kara’s arm. “Give Lena my greetings.”

Kara ducks her head with a smile. “I will.”

* * *

 

“Hey, Kar. What are you doing here?” Winn spins his chair toward Kara as she walks into the command center. “Didn’t you have a date with Lena?”

“I came to check on my mom before heading home.” Kara looks around for her mom as she speaks. “I don’t have a date with Lena. She’s just coming over for dinner.”

“Kara? Aren’t you and Lena having dinner tonight?”

Spinning around, Kara finds her sister walking toward them. “We are. I just stopped by to see my mom.” 

“She’s not back yet.”

“She’s not?”

Alex shakes her head. “Mom said they’re going to get dinner before she drops her off here.”

“Oh.” Kara pushes up her glasses. 

“Apparently they found a book off that list that they both thought sounded good. Any idea what it could be?”

“Nope,” Kara answers with a shake of her head. “I didn’t even know about that list until they mentioned it today.”

Alex shrugs, not really interested in a book Cat Grant would suggest. “Want me to tell her you stopped by when she gets back?”

“Nah, that’s fine.” Kara waves off the offer. “I’ll come back after Lena leaves.”

“If she leaves,” Winn comments under his breath.

Kara clears her throat and fidgets with her glasses. “Alright, I’ll see you later.” She rushes out in a blur of motion.

Alex hits Winn over the back of the head with a nearby clipboard.

“Hey!” Winn rubs the spot on his head. “What was that for?”

She points an accusing finger at Winn, bending over slightly into his space. “You know what that was for.” 

* * *

 

Eliza and Alura return to the DEO toward the end of Alex’s shift. The three women catch up on their afternoons after Alex updates them on her latest project. Alura shares some of her observations from the day, leaving the other two women to laugh and exchange knowing looks. 

“Will Kara be coming by?” Eliza asks during a break in conversation.

“She said she would.” Alex looks at Alura. “She actually came in earlier to check on you before her dinner with Lena.”

“Dinner with Lena?” Eliza leans forward conspiratorially. 

Alex shakes her head, barely containing an eye roll, but Alura is responding before she can say anything. “In an effort to maintain a balance in her life and relationships with me back in her life, Kara ensures that she does not neglect Lena,” she smiles at Alex and Eliza, “or others, so she asked Lena to a dinner, but it is not a romantic dinner.”

Bringing a hand to her face, Alex presses her palm to her eyes. “Don’t say that around her.”

“So they really are not together?” Eliza ignores her daughter. “I thought she just wasn’t ready to tell me.”

“She tells me they are just friends,” Alura answers. “I would be happy to measure their compatibility should Kara show interest.”

“Lena should join us for lunch next time.” Eliza pats Alex’s hand that isn’t covering her face. 

“You’re going to have to talk to Kara about that.” Alex begins to prepare to leave, gathering her things and closing down her gadgets. “Speaking of Kara,” she meets Alura’s eyes, “she said she would come back when Lena leaves.”

“She doesn’t have to do that.” Alura smiles at her daughter’s thoughtfulness. “Tell her to stay home and enjoy her night with Lena. She really doesn’t have to keep staying here with me.”

“I think she feels bad that her apartment isn’t big enough.”

“But the DEO prefers I stay here.” There’s no malice in Alura’s voice. 

“Kara doesn’t see it that way.”

“Her heart has always been so great.” Alura’s smile turns wistful. “But she really does have no need to come tonight.” She pats the bag at her feet. “I intend to learn more about Earth’s literature.”

“By reading a book from a Cat Grant blog?” Alex raises an eyebrow, clearly unconvinced. 

“We read a few paragraphs at the store,” Eliza defends. “If I’m being honest, I was curious about Cat Grant once I found out the central relationship is between two women, which I didn’t know until we read the summary at the store.”

“You bought a book about lesbians?” Alex asks, trying, and failing, to keep the surprise from showing on her face.

“What are lesbians?”

“I bought a book about an intelligent woman, who got into a position of power by working hard.” Eliza shows no sign of having heard Alura’s question. “The excerpt I read also left me with a few questions and a mystery I couldn’t ignore.”

“Okay?” Alex shakes her head, wanting to move on from the conversation.

Eliza turns to Alura. “And lesbians are women that are solely attracted to other women… like Alex.”

Alex’s head falls back as she looks up at the ceiling. “Why?” she questions under her breath.

“So they are a different kind of human?” Alura’s eyebrows come together in a familiar way.

“Uh, no. No.” Eliza glances nervously at Alex, who makes no move to answer the question. “People just call people different things based on whom they are attracted to.”

“That seems unnecessary. Is that only Americans, or is it an Earth concept?”

“It’s just kinda a human thing.” Alex pushes back in her chair and stands. “So you’re sure you’re okay without Kara coming to stay tonight?”

Eliza and Alura stand as well, gathering their belongings. “Yes,” Alura insists, “I’ll talk to her about it tomorrow, too.”

“Alright.” Alex nods once and turns to her mom. “Ready?”

* * *

 

“Do you want more wine?”

Lena’s eyes drop to her wine glass as she takes a moment to ponder her answer. “I shouldn’t.” She sets the glass down on the coffee table in front of where they are sitting on the couch. “I gave Miguel the night off, so I drove myself here.”

“Oh. Okay.” Kara plays with the stem of her own glass. It’s quiet for a few moments as both women turn back to the television. “It’s kind of late,” Kara softly speaks into the silence between them.

Turning her head toward Kara, Lena bites her lip. “Yeah,” she begins to sit up from the couch, “I should -”

“I didn’t mean it that way.” The words come out from Kara slightly panicked. “I mean,” she internally winces at herself, “it’s a little late for you to be going all the way across town by yourself.”

Lena grins. “Well I know Supergirl will be listening out for me. We are good friends after all.” She adds a wink. 

“Ha. Yeah.” Kara scratches at her temple since she’s not wearing her glasses. “That’s true.” She debates with herself for a moment. “I was just thinking… It’s a friday night, and I know you’re perfectly capable, but I’m just saying is you don’t have to… Drive home I mean.”

Raising an eyebrow, Lena watches Kara fidget as she rambles. “I see.”

“All I’m saying is that if you want to finish the movie, you could stay here.” She gains a little more confidence in her voice. “Your toothbrush from last time is still here, and you can borrow that t-shirt I know you lo-like.”

A soft smile appears on Lena’s face, and she places a hand on Kara’s fidgeting hands. “Haven’t you been staying at the DEO with your mom?”

“Oh.” Kara brings her eyes up from where Lena’s hand is. “I have been, but tonight is for us - for a best friends’ night.” She lets out a nervous laugh. “She was honestly insistent on me not coming.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Kara shrugs, trying not to feel guilty about leaving her mother alone - even if she did request it. “She and Eliza found some book that Cat Grant recommended, so she’s probably reading that.”

“A Cat Grant recommendation? Doesn’t exactly sound like something your mother would find common ground with.”

Kara shakes her head. “I don’t know. I haven’t seen this list or know what the book is, but I’m sure I’ll know soon enough.”

Lena hums in thought. “So how about we change into pajamas and finish this movie?”

A bright smile overtakes Kara’s face. “So you’re staying?”

“Yes,” Lena chuckles, “you made quite the convincing argument.”

They change out of the clothes they wore to work, sharing relaxed conversation and companionship. While Kara detours to the kitchen, Lena settles back on the couch, tucking herself under the blanket taken from the back of the couch. She rewinds the movie, searching for the place where they began speaking. Kara soon joins her at the couch with two tubs of ice cream, and Lena lifts the edge of the blanket for Kara to slide underneath. Tilting her head down to hide her shy smile and pink cheeks, she allows Lena to adjust the blanket on her lap before handing one of the spoons and Lena’s unfinished ice cream from the previous week to her. They share a smile before turning their attention to the movie in front of them. The screen manages to hold their attention until Kara is halfway through her carton of ice cream and Lena is angled more toward her friend than the television - comments on the movie gradually turning into longer conversations between best friends. 

“Then at lunch today, Eliza asked about Sam, and Alex choked on her sandwich.” Kara and Lena press against each other as they laugh. “She said there was too much pepper, and Eliza just shrugged and changed the subject.”

“Poor Alex.” Lena wipes at the corner of her eyes, calming her laughter and setting her empty container of ice cream on the coffee table. “Last week, when Sam couldn’t make it to game night, I’m pretty sure I saw Alex pout.” She shakes her head. “I think she was even a little upset with me for being the one to break the news to her.”

Kara sighs, stabbing at her ice cream with a wistful smile. “If it weren’t for everything with Maggie and all of the pain she just went through, I would be pushing her a little more to go for it, you know?”

Lena pats Kara’s hand. “You’ve been nothing but supportive.” She chuckles, hoping to relieve the tension she can feel beginning to fall over her best friend. “Also I think I’ve been plenty pushy for the both of us.”

“What did you do?” Kara’s eyes widen with her smile.

Humming, Lena allows Kara to squirm as she takes her time with a spoonful of ice cream. “I may have a new hobby of dropping hints to Alex.”

“What kind of hints?” Kara’s ice cream is forgotten in her lap.

“Oh, you know.” Lena shrugs nonchalantly, waving a hand in the air. “Mentioning that I would be the first one to volunteer to babysit Ruby should she ever want to have a night with just her and Sam; buying two tickets to a movie they would both like and giving them to Alex, telling her that I couldn’t use them anymore due to a meeting; texting her that I think Sam could use a night out after a crazy day at L-Corp, and I was planning on taking Ruby to a movie…” She trails off, biting her lip as Kara stares back at her. 

Smiling in wonder at her friend, Kara slowly shakes her head in disbelief. “Wow.” She laughs and forces herself to stop staring at Lena. “I don’t know who I’m more impressed with… Alex for being more oblivious than I’ve ever seen her or you for being…” She waves a hand around in an effort to find a suitable word for Lena’s actions.

Lena playfully narrows her eyes at Kara, but she can’t fight the smile on her face. “I’m not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not.”

Kara purses her lips and tilts her head, looking off to the side in thought. 

Gasping in faux offense, Lena shoves Kara away from her. “Hey!” Kara only laughs as she stays leaning against the arm of the couch, where Lena shoved her. “Just for that…” Lena snatches the ice cream from Kara’s hands and scoots to the opposite end of the couch, clutching the container to her chest. 

The responding gasp from Kara is louder and more dramatic than Lena’s. Without thinking, Kara pounces on Lena, reaching for the ice cream that Lena stretches out of her reach. “Hey!” Kara huffs as she stretches farther, causing Lena to laugh underneath her. “Lena.” She pouts when the ice cream somehow moves just out of her reach. 

“Who would have known Supergirl could be brought down by ice cream?” Lena laughs brightly.

With a scoff, Kara scoots closer to Lena. Her hand not reaching for the ice cream slips between the opening where the cushions meet the back of the couch, catching her off guard and sending her to land with her face less than a foot from Lena’s. Her eyes go wider than she thinks they ever have before, and her mouth falls open. “Uh.”

Lena’s laughter calms, ending with an amused chuckle as her eyes take in Kara’s sprawled position across the couch and her. “And people say I’m extra.”

It takes a moment for Kara to register that Lena spoke - let alone what her words were. “Huh?” She pinches her eyes together in question for a moment before glancing down and suddenly realizing exactly what happened. “Ha. Oh.” Forcing herself to remain calm, she pushes herself up from Lena. “Well…”

Used to Kara’s antics and love of food, Lena laughs through the moment and readjusts herself on the couch once she’s no longer pinned beneath Kara. “Even though you’ve clearly had enough sugar,” she holds the ice cream toward Kara, “here.” 

She almost hesitantly reaches for the container. “You can never have enough sugar.” Absentmindedly, Kara scoops a bite of ice cream onto the spoon she retrieved from where it had fallen on the couch.

“Yes, well you wouldn’t say that if you had the chance to be in my body.”

Kara chokes on her ice cream.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I’m fine.” Kara’s voice is strained through her coughing. 

After the coughing and laughter calms, Kara decides to put away her ice cream, and Lena helps clean the coffee table of the remnants of their dinner. The credits of the movie long passed, and a show is now playing in the background. As they finish cleaning the signs of their night together, Kara notices Lena yawning and offers to call it a night. This being far from their first sleepover, they easily fall into their routine ending with them settling into Kara’s bed. Laying in bed facing each other, Kara tells Lena a few stories from Krypton until the yawns come more frequently to both of them. 

“Are you going to the DEO in the morning?” Lena asks, watching Kara through droopy eyes.

Kara nods against the pillow. “But you don’t have to worry about getting up early or anything.” She offers her a tired smile. “Eliza texted me that she’s meeting with my mom in the morning to get her input on some things she’s been researching.”

“I’m glad they seem to be getting along.” Lena’s smile is small but genuine. “That must be a relief for you.”

“Yeah.” Kara sighs.

“Well since neither of us have to be awake early, how about we go grab breakfast whenever we finally wake up?”

“I can’t say ‘no’ to food.” 

“And here I thought it was me you couldn’t say ‘no’ to.” Lena’s voice is teasing.

Kara bites her lip and looks down at where her hands are picking at the edge of her pillow. “That, too,” she whispers.

“Flatterer.” Lena yawns and settles further under the blanket.

“It’s just the truth,” Kara says through her yawn. 

“We should sleep.”

“Yeah.”

“Goodnight, Kara.”

“Goodnight, Lena.”

* * *

 

 

_ Clara opens the door to her condo to see someone standing in the hallway with a hood over her head and bags of food in her hands. She can see a smirk peeking from the shadows of the hood. With a chuckle, she leans against the door frame.  _

_ “You’re not my usual delivery person.” _

_ “Oh.” The woman steps back as if to leave. “Well, in that case, I can certainly keep this food for myself.” _

_ Gasping, Clara brings a hand to her chest with a wounded expression. “You wouldn’t!” _

_ “Maybe I would be more willing to share if someone wouldn’t keep me standing in the hallway, where anyone could see me.” Her voice is teasing, but there is the slightest hint of worry. _

_ Shaking her head, Clara looks down to hide the bashful smile on her face. “Well I’m not going to say ‘no’ to food,” she says with laughter in her voice as she steps back for Ella to enter.  _

_ As Ella walks past her, she hands one of the bags to Clara and pushes the hood off of her head. “And here I thought it was me you couldn’t say ‘no’ to.” _

_ “Oh, I wouldn’t dream of saying ‘no’ to you.” Clara closes the door and follows Ella to her kitchen.  _

_ “Is that so?” Ella leans back against the countertop, where she just set down the bag of food. _

_ Clara steps up in front of Ella, close enough to set the bag in her hand down on the counter behind Ella. “Absolutely.” She smiles at the woman standing in front of her. Clara being barefoot while Ella is wearing heels puts them at an even level.  _

_ “Prove it.” Ella raises an eyebrow in challenge. _

_ “How do I do that?” Clara takes a small step closer to Ella. _

_ A mischievous smile spreads on Ella’s face. “Do you really want to know?” _

_ Clara nods and begins to lean forward slightly. _

_ In a movement faster than Clara can track, Ella reaches behind her back and brings something in between their faces, obstructing Clara’s view of Ella.  _

_ “Uh…” Clara blinks a few times to focus on the sudden object in front of her face. “Oh no,” she whispers, eyes going wide when she registers the sight before her.  _

_ “Oh yes.” Ella laughs. “A little green won’t kill you.” She boops the stems of the bunch of kale in her hands against Clara’s nose before turning and walking away from her. _

_ “It might,” Clara mutters. _

_ “What was that?” Ella smirks over her shoulder. _

_ “Nothing.” She forces a smile on her face to go with her overly innocent expression.  _

_ “Mmhmm.” Putting the ice cream in the freezer, Ella seems to allow Clara to get away with it. “Just so you know,” she smiles at Clara, “I brought your favorite flavors.” Clara’s face brightens, and she bounces a little on the balls of her feet. “But -” _

_ “No,” Clara whines. _

_ “You have to eat dinner first.” _

_ Clara sighs, accepting defeat. “The things I do for you.” _

_ “I heard that.” _

_ “You were supposed to.” _

_ Ella laughs before dragging Clara fully into the kitchen with her to help cook. After giving Clara instructions, Ella turns her attention to washing and chopping vegetables. They share comfortable, easy conversation. While Ella’s back is turned, Clara abandons her task to sneak to the freezer, but she only manages to grab the handle before something hits the back of her head. She turns back to the counter without looking at Ella, which only makes the other woman chuckle. Two failed attempts at getting into the freezer later, and Ella is tugging Clara to the other side of the kitchen with her. To Clara’s delight, the majority of the dinner is devoid of greenery.  _

_ “It’ll be ready in 20 minutes.” Ella turns to Clara with a pleased smile.  _

_ Clara’s excitement shines clearly in her smile. “Yes!” She tosses a piece of carrot into her mouth and smirks at her friend. “Can we have ice cream while we wait?” _

_ “Oh my gosh.” Ella rolls her eyes. “You’re ridiculous.” She picks up a piece of carrot and throws it at Clara, who catches it before it can hit her in the chest. _

_ “Hey!” Clara holds up the carrot. “What would the people of California think if they knew their governor goes around attacking people with vegetables?” _

_ Ella bites her lip and quirks a single eyebrow. “Are you referring to the carrot I just threw or the dinner we made?” _

_ Clara’s mouth falls open. “Huh.” She looks away in thought. “I didn’t even think of that.” _

_ “You know,” Ella slowly closes the distance between them, reaching out a hand to touch Clara’s upper arm. “I would think that a reporter of your caliber would have a better way with words.” She winks at Clara, who sputters in indignation. “Come on, you star reporter, you.” Her hand slides down to grip Clara’s. “Let’s go decide what we’re going to watch.”  _

_ “But ice cream.” Clara pouts, but allows Ella to pull her to the living room.  _

_ Ella kicks off her heels as they sit on the couch before picking up the remote control and searching through their options. She crosses her legs at the knee and asks, “What are you in the mood for?” When Clara doesn’t respond, she turns to find Clara looking down at her body with a thoughtful expression. “Clara?” _

_ “Huh?” Clara’s eyes find Ella’s. “Oh. Um, hang on. I’ll be right back.” She hops off of the couch before Ella can question her.  _

_ “Well, okay then.” _

_ Clara returns a few moments later, dropping something onto Ella’s lap as she returns to the couch. “Here.” Ella inspects the clothes tossed into her lap. “That’s probably the comfiest shirt I own.” She smiles at Ella. “No reason for only one of us to be comfortable just because you came straight from work.” _

_ Ella ducks her head, smiling down at the pants and shirt. “You didn’t have to.” _

_ “Yes, I did.” Clara giggles. “It’s my responsibility as your,” she nervously licks her lips, “as your friend to help you be able to relax.” _

_ “Hmm.” Ella takes a moment to respond. “So this isn’t about seeing me in your clothes?” _

_ “Uh.” Clara’s jaw drops as she blinks at Ella in mild shock. “What?” She clears her throat to rid it of its sudden squeakiness. “It’s just - I mean my clothes - There’s nothing wrong with your - You look great - I just meant…” She trails off her words when she takes in the amused grin on Ella’s face.  _

_ Ella shakes her head with a fond smile. “Sometimes it surprises me that this is, in fact, the same woman that swept me away with her words enough to allow her exclusive access to me.” _

_ Clara feels her breath being stolen from her. “Oh.” _

_ Laying a hand on Clara’s arm, Ella smiles warmly at her. “That’s not at all an insult.” She squeezes Clara’s arm. “It’s one of my favorite things about you.” _

_ “Oh.” Clara smiles shyly back at her. “Thank you.” _

_ “There’s really no need to thank me.” Ella’s voice gets softer. _

_ They smile at each other for a long moment. “I -” Clara’s interrupted by the timer beeping from the kitchen. “Oh!” Her eyes go wide. “I forgot about dinner,” she admits almost forlornly.  _

_ At that, Ella laughs freely and stands from the couch. “I better feed you before the hunger makes you forget who I am.” _

_ “I would never be able to forget you,” Clara whispers as she stands to follow Ella back to the kitchen. _

_ They maneuver around the kitchen together, quickly gathering their food and wine to take back to the living room. Once they settle on the couch, Clara wastes no time in beginning to eat, leaving Ella to play a movie they both have seen. They share comfortable silence until Clara moves onto her second serving and asks Ella about her upcoming plans for the weekend. Their conversation continues through several topics long after they are both finished eating. When the movie finishes, Clara stands to take the dishes back to the kitchen, and Ella washes them - even with Clara’s protests.  _

_ “So,” Ella dries her hands on a towel and tosses it on the counter, “are you too full for ice cream?” _

_ “I am  _ never _ too full for ice cream, Ella,” Clara insists earnestly. _

_ Chuckling, Ella walks over and opens the freezer. “I would expect nothing less.” She smiles over her shoulder at Clara. “Which flavor do you want to start with?” _

_ Back on the couch, Clara settles a blanket over both of their laps. They spend a few minutes discussing what to watch - Clara doing so with her mouth full of ice cream. Finally, they agree on a movie, and Clara leans against Ella with a content wiggle. Soon, Clara begins making comments and asking random questions about the movie. Ella indulges every topic, and they are soon hardly paying attention to the movie.  _

_ “Do you want to try mine?” Clara holds her ice cream out toward Ella. _

_ “Sure,” Ella answers with a chuckle, extending her own ice cream to Clara, so they can trade.  _

_ Clara happily exchanges ice cream with Ella, scooping a mouthful onto her spoon. She hums in appreciation as soon as the treat hits her tongue. “Not bad.” _

_ “Mmhmm,” Lena agrees around her own mouthful. “I can see why this one is your favorite though.” She takes another bite, tucking herself further onto the couch and angling herself slightly away from Clara. “I think I’m going to let you keep that one.” _

_ “Wait, what?” Clara mumbles around her ice cream-filled mouth and hastily swallows it, looking at Ella with a betrayed expression.  _

_ Ella scoots herself to the opposite end of the couch from Clara, hugging the ice cream to her chest and taking another bite. “This movie is really good.”  _

_ She tries to reach for the ice cream in Ella’s hands, but it’s moved out of her reach. “Hey!” Clara shifts onto her knees to stretch farther toward Ella, but Ella turns away from her. “Ella,” she pouts. _

_ “You’re missing the movie.” _

_ Clara sets the ice cream in her hands onto the coffee table before leaning closer to Ella, stretching across the couch to press over Ella’s back as she attempts to reach for her ice cream again. “You’re not even that interested in this movie,” she huffs. _

_ “Sure I am.” Ella stretches the ice cream over her head as she presses back against the armrest with her other hand pushing against Clara’s chest to keep her from the ice cream. “I’m trying to watch the movie!” She can’t help but laugh as Clara continues to attempt to grab the ice cream.  _

_ “Then give me back my ice cream!” _

_ “You have ice cream right there.” Ella gestures with her head toward the coffee table.  _

_ “You know what ice cream I’m talking about!” Clara lunges for the ice cream, slipping past Ella’s outstretched arm. “Ah-ha!” She wraps a hand around the wrist of Ella’s hand holding the ice cream.  _

_ “Clara!” Ella tries to free herself from Clara’s grip in the small space between their bodies. When Clara moves her other arm toward the ice cream, Ella brings up her free hand to Clara’s exposed rib cage and begins tickling her. _

_ “No!” Clara tries to shift her body away from Ella’s fingers without letting go of her wrist. “Stop!” _

_ Ella laughs along with Clara’s squeals. “Then let go.” _

_ “You let go!” _

_ “Then the ice cream will just fall on the floor.” Ella tickles Clara harder. _

_ A loud squeal escapes Clara, and she brings one hand down to snatch the offending hand of Ella’s and lift it above her head. “Ha!” She smiles in triumph. _

_ Squirming a little, Ella tests Clara’s hold. “Well,” she stills beneath Clara, “now what’s your plan?”  _

_ “Don’t raise that eyebrow at me!” Clara narrows her eyes at the woman below her.  _

_ “There’s not much else I can move at the moment.” She pulls on the hold Clara has on her arms to prove her point.  _

_ Clara pushes up on her legs enough to create more distance between their bodies - careful to keep from pressing her weight to Ella’s. “Is that you admitting defeat?” _

_ Ella scoffs at that. “I would never.” _

_ Suddenly, a mischievous grin slides on Clara’s face. Before Ella can question the shift in emotion, Clara shifts forward and tugs on Ella’s arms in one movement, aiming to move her grip from Ella’s wrist to the ice cream. When Ella feels the pull on her arms, she adjust the motion sideways, causing both of their arms to spread out to the sides. Clara loses her balance, and falls onto Ella completely, forcing the air out of both of their lungs with a huff. _

_ Ella is the first one to gather her breath. “Graceful.”  _

_ Clara blinks out of her shock to realize that Ella’s eyes are only inches from her. “Oh.” _

_ “You know, if you wanted to lay out on the couch, you could have just told me, and I would have moved.” _

_ “What?” Clara looks down at their bodies pressed together. “No, that’s not - I wasn’t trying to steal the couch.” _

_ “You could have fooled me.” Ella smiles. “I knew you loved ice cream, but this is a lot even for you.” _

_ “Sorry,” Clara says, but makes no movement to get off of Ella. _

_ Silence falls over them for a few moments as they hold each other’s eyes. “I guess I should give you your ice cream back,” Ella whispers into the small space between them.  _

_ “Yeah,” Clara whispers back. _

_ Neither pay attention to the ice cream. _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to get this up for you to have some entertainment while I'm making you stay in bed. @TheGrimLlama


End file.
